


Durin's famous glare

by Zeruby



Series: Sister ours [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Not Incest, Other, Sibling Love, Thorin is a Softie, Uncle Thorin, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: When Thorin finds out that his niece has the famous Durin's glare.





	Durin's famous glare

Thorin sat on the armchair he had claimed for himself in his sister's house, his feet on the footstool. His knees were pent so that his now five and half months old niece, you, could rest over his tights. Dís had woken you from the nap few minutes after Thorin had arrived, glaiming that you had had long enough nap for the evening. You of course didn't like the idea of being woken up from the nap. For now, you weren't protesting by crying but glaring at everything _and_ everyone.

Thorin, who had been forced to leave to work in a town of men without visiting his family in few months, saw this kind of glare from you for the first time. You had a habit to glare at time to time, but not this badly. And Thorin found it hilarious.

"(Y/n) did nae like when I put a wooden sword on 'er playpen las' week and so she look'at me like that" Fíli explained to his uncle, who just smirked. Fíli was leaning to the armchair and was looking at his sister. "I hope one day I could have a sword fight with 'er" the lad continued, carefully strocking your feet. Now Thorin turned fully to his older nephew and smiled fondly.

"Am afraid ye have to wait few year for dat, for yer sister is a bit too young to learn how to fight with a sword" Thorin tells to his nephew, who just nods. And seconds later he joins his younger brother to play with wooden dolls and animals. Thorin smiles and then he turns to look at you. A small smirk grows on his face; you were still glaring at him, your brows scrunched as far and deeply as the would go, and your lips bouting a little. All this made your round cheeks stand out, and Thorin couldn't help himself but press your cheeks as gently as he could with his index finger.

And you didn't like it, and it showed. Thorin heard laughter next to him and turned to see Víli sitting on the armchair right next to him.

"You know, she has that glare more often when she doesen't like something" Víli says, still eyeing his daughter. Thorin smiles, and turns back to you.

"Aye?" he says for which Víli hums.

"And if not for Dís and her glare, I'd say she has the very Durin's soul in her" Víli says, glancing at his brother-in-law. Thorin uplifts his brow, surprised. Durin's folk were famous for their glare, and it was well known among dwarves that sometimes Durin's soul was reborn in new dwarven body - may it be male or female. Thorin had never thought that it would happen to someone close to him, yet alone to his kin. But of course, your glare alone wouldn't mark it that you had Durin's soul, Víli had just humored him. But for the first time in his time, Thorin wondered. _Would it be possible?_

"Víli, you know that that glare is innate inheritage from the Durin himself, there's no need to have his soul in you" says Dís as she sets tea cups on the table next to the armchairs. The she walks behind Thorin and chuckles to the sight of her glaring daughter. "And (Y/n) certainly knows how to use that glare" she grins and leans over Thorin's back to tickle your feet. You sift a little, but kept the glare on your face.

"Even Ranrik's and Dorla's son Gonrik doesen't have a glare like that" Víli murmurs. Ranrik and his wife Dorla were good friends of Víli and Dís, Ranrik being an friends with Víli from work in the mines. Their son, Gonrik, was few months younger than you and even though you two weren't old enough to play with each other, you had had a "talk sessions" with each other - meaning that you had babbled in baby talk to each other.

"Well of course he doese't have, the lad's goodhearted as any" Dís says matter-of-factly, even when the little boy was oly few months old. You turned your glare just in time to your mother as if angry for her to mention any other child's name in this household but yourself and your brother's. Thorin smiled, when he saw your glare to shift to his sister, and tried to tickle you instead, trying to make you smile.

But, if possible, your glare just hardened and you turned to your uncle, looking at him as if saying _"Did you just fucking tickle me, man?!"_ Dís and Víli saw this and they both laughed. Just then you a smile broke on your lips, but only for a few seconds before it disappeared.

"Well, my dear (Y/n), I never! Was that a smile I just saw?" Thorin teased and tickled you again, trying to see that smile. But you kept your glare as well as Thorin hold his stone mask.

"She can laugh too, ya know" Kíli pipes in, in matter of factly. Thorin grinned and glanced at his nephew.

"I'm sure she can" he answered, lowering his eyes back to meet your glare. "I'm sure she can"

 


End file.
